Draco Malfoy's True Love
by Meemo
Summary: Draco decides to stay in his room, one day, instead of going out with his friends. He composes a poem describing his one true love (other than himself), but who is the mystery Lady? Man? Object? of his affections? Unexpected ending! *complete*


Author name: Meemo  
  
Category: Humour  
  
Summary: Draco writes a love poem to someone. Who? Well, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, everything belongs to me. That's why I'm writing fan fiction. *sigh* Ok, for the slower people out there, nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, except for the plot, belongs to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author Notes: So who is Draco's mystery lover? hmm... I say that PG is rated too high, but just in case. Anyways, guess who the poem is about (surprise ending! Trust me, it's VERY unexpected!) Review!!! ^_^  
  
Draco Malfoy's True *Love*  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at his polished oak desk in his dorm room; poised with his eagle feather quill above a blank piece of parchment, ready to write. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his attempt at avoiding his 'friends'.  
  
*** "But Draaaakieee! Why don't you come outside with us? Come onnnn!" whined Pansy. She finally gave up, stomped away and promptly threw herself all over Marcus Flint (yes his had, yet again, failed his seventh year) who was slowly edging away. Draco stuck out his tongue at the retreating back of his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Draco turned around and came face-to-face with his two bumbling bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, who were both sobbing.  
  
"Why Draco why?" wailed Crabbe.  
  
Goyle, who was the dumber of the two, was too stupid to string two words together so he only grunted (which made him sound like a sick cow).  
  
Draco stared and backed away. "Why the heck ("heck" wasn't the exact word that he had used) are you crying?"  
  
"Because we'll miss you!"  
  
"Miss me? All I want to do is stay in the room for a while by myself! And seeing how the two of you are acting, I think I'll go lock myself away." Draco turned and fled to the sanctuary of his dorm. ***  
  
Draco shook himself out of his reverie and turned his attention back to the parchment lying in front of him. He had wanted to stay and 'get in touch' with his poetic side (yes, Draco Malfoy actually has a 'poetic side' to him. As he would put it, 'I am beautiful and I can write', though his writing quality is debatable). He believed that he was a fairly good poet (better than the Weasley girl at any rate. "Eyes as green as freshly pickled toads. Hah!" Draco scoffed).  
  
He had to avoid the other Slytherins because he was planning to compose a poem about his true love (other than himself) and it wouldn't do for the others to find out, no matter how good a poet he was.  
  
So Draco began to write:  
  
My True Love By (the one and only) Draco Malfoy  
  
Thou art my love, mine only love (other than myself),  
  
You bring me warmth and joy.  
  
If I were to compare you to a summer day, like Shakespeare,  
  
I would say that you are sweeter and more beautiful.  
  
Your skin is so soft and smooth at the touch,  
  
Your bright chocolate-coloured eyes touch my heart.  
  
It brings me happiness when your lips melt against mine,  
  
Because your sweet, sugary mouth is so fine.  
  
I miss you dreadfully when you are away,  
  
I need to have you every single day.  
  
You are so cute - I could just gobble you up!  
  
I love you and I always will,  
  
My dearest Chocolate Frog.  
  
Draco finished his poem with a flourish and sat back to admire his work. He sighed contently as he bit the head off of a Chocolate Frog and savoured its creamy taste.  
  
*~THE END~*  
  
A/N: A star for anyone who guessed that Draco's love is not a person, and double stars for people who figured out that his true love is edible! I came up with this idea when I was thinking about my own obsession with chocolate (mmm. chocolate * run away to go find chocolate *). Oh yeah, and I don't own Chocolate Frogs, Ms. Rowling does. Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this. Review and I'll make Draco share his chocolate with you! 


End file.
